


Only One

by Katniss239



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyra won the Hunger Games, she thought she would be able to live the rest of her life in peace. Turns out, her problems are only beginning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Games

**Author's Note:**

> I have been completely obssessed with the Hobbit lately. I wanted to try and do a fanfic of something else, so here ya go.  
> One request; if you're going to comment, please be nice.

I still remember the first time we met.

I was six, he was seven.

While my father was working with the other men in the cattle pastures of District 10, I was playing with my brothers and a bunch of other kids in the sandpit not too far away, under the watchful eye of my mother. I had been drawing pictures in the sand with a stick when I felt a light kiss on my cheek. I spun around to see a little redheaded boy standing there with the most adorable dopey grin on his face. It made me smile as well, and i invited him to come play. That was the first time I met Gabriel Fairbain. From there, fate made us inceperable.

Every sunset, we would both sneek off into the fields on the outskirts of the district and do whatever we pleased.

As we both grew up, our friendship grew into something much more.

Each time the Hunger Games would go by, and neither of us would get chosen, we would hug eachother afterwords out of sheer relief.

And then the day came.

I was fifteen.

This was the year of the Twentieth Hunger Games.

In the usual fashion, everyone filed into the square, and and all the elligable boys and girls lined up, youngest in front, oldest in the rear.

I didn't pay any attention to the Peacekeepers or the whirring cameras.

My attention was on the two massive crystal balls filled with paper slips.

I turned to look at Gabe and my brother, Ramsey. Ramsey was seventeen at this point. My two other brothers Griffin, the middle brother, and Wade, the oldest, were both beyond the elligable age at this point. Ramsey turned to look my way, and mouthed 'it's going to be okay'. I nodded, and returned my attention to the stage. The mayor went through his usual speech of the war, the formation of Panem, the dark days, and the beginning of the Hunger Games. I couldn't help grimacing in disgust as our Capitol representative Eero Rankine marched up on stage, sporting a rediculus neon green suit. He gave his usual speech about 'Happy Hunger Games', and said "As usual, ladies first."

He walked over to the crystal ball on his right.

He closed his eyes as he plundged his hand inside and pulled out a single slip.

Stepping dramatically back to the microphone, he broke the wax seal, unfolded the slip, and all the color drained from my face as the name rang clear through the microphone.

"Tyra Stormes!"

My first thought was _This has to be a mistake! He had to have misread it!_ But as everyone turned to look at me, I realized it was only wishful thinking on my part. Swallowing hard, I stepped slowly out of the crowd. I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. I felt like I was walking through water, so the Peacekeepers had to nudge me along. My feet felt like stone blocks as I walked up the steps and Eero ushered me forward to stand beside him.

I barely heard when he said it was the men's turn.

My gaze was fixed on my family.

My mother looked about ready to cry.

My father was staring up at me with an unreadable expression. Griffin and Wade looked as if they wanted to strangle Eero for looking so cheerful. Ramsey was standing with his head down.

I looked at Eero as he stepped back up to the microphone.

"Yohan Dunbryll!"

My eyes searched the crowd of boys.

I had only met Yohan once, when I was four. I barely remembered him at all. The crowd parted to reveal an eighteen-year-old boy. His skin was dark from ages of working in the sun. His long, wiry black hair was tied back tight, and he had a black stubble lining his jaw and upper lip. His cinnamon brown eyes went wide as saucers when his name was called. For a long moment, he didn't move, looking around as if he didn't know what to do.

Finally, he stepped through the crowd, and the Peacekeepers closed around him and escorted him to the stage. He was huge! double my size at least!

Eero brought Yohan up to stand on his other side.

"Our tributes from District 10!" Eero proclaimed dramatically.

Slowly, almost unconciously, Yohan and I turned to face each other. There was a moment of silence before we shook hands.

 

 

***

 

 

I sat in the Justice Hall anxiously tapping one foot.

When the door opened, my family flooded in.

They all closed around me, wrapping me in their arms, and I took a moment to relish in their touch. "We're sorry about this-" My father Angus started.

"Stop." I interrupted.

"You can win this baby sis." Said Griffin.

"You can." Wade added. "You're strong, you're smart, and your fast. You can do this."

I stood on tiptoes to kiss each one of my family members on the cheek. When I came to Ramsey, I smiled and asked. "Will you at least try to stay out of trouble?"

Ramsey opened his mouth, silent for a few moments, before he grinned ear to ear and replied. "No." I chuckled, and we wrapped each other in another group hug. "We love you," said my mother Wren, "so, so much."

"And I love you." I replied.

It was then that the door opened again, and my family was herded out of the room.

I took a seat in the chair again, and resumed tapping my foot. I do that whenever i'm nervous or scared. Right then, I couldn't decide which.

There was about a five minute interval before the door opened again.

Gabriel walked slowly in and crouched in front of me. He looked on the verge of tears. "Gabe..." I whispered, and pulled him close to hug him. "I can't lose you, Tyra." He murmured. "I just can't."

"Gabe," I said, tilting his head up to look him in the eye. "This isn't goodbye forever. Only for now. I promise, i'll come back." We stared into eachother's eyes, brown against gold. Then, he pulled my head forward and crushed his lips to mine. He broke the kiss to whisper against my lips. "I love you."

 

 

***

 

 

Yohan and I hardly spoke to each other on the train, instead choosing to explore the train cars.

I couldn't help wondering where our mentor was hiding.

Soren Rollo won the Hunger Games ten years ago.

She's very reclusive, hardly ever posing for the cameras anymore.

My guess is she wants as little to do with the Capitol as she can.

 I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see who it was. The woman's dark skin, dark hair and dark clothes made her blend in with the shadows, which explains why I hadn't noticed her before. The expression in her wide chocolate eyes was unreadable.

"Tyra Stormes?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" I replied.

She put her hand forward and said. "Soren Rollo." I blinked a few times before I shook her hand.

"Where's the boy? Yohan, was it?" Soren asked. I shrugged in response.

Soren hummed in reply, then said. "Well, goodnight Tyra."

"Goodnight." I responded.

The two of us went in opposite directions.

I tossed and turned in bed that night, my stomach a pit of snakes in anticipation of what was to come


	2. Enemies

My stylist Gray and I got along famously.

Soren and I sortof settled into agreeing to disagree.

All throughout training, I wandered from place to place, studying the people I would face in the arena. Over at the fire station, I saw Theta, the girl from 7, working furiously to get a fire going. In one corner, Talon, the boy from 2, was wrestling with one of the stuntmen. Fir and Swann, the tributes from District 1, were busy in the archery range. I spotted Yohan on the climbing rig. Brannock and Wren, the tributes from 12, were working together at the survival skills stations. Kern and Thalia, the tributes from 9, spent alot of time at the camoflauge station. It was hard to tell what the tributes from 4, Whytt and Zipporah, were up to.

I ended up forming an alliance with Yohan, Theta, Brannock and Wren.

The interviews passed by in a blur for me.

The clothes the tributes wore were heavy, several layers lined with fur and wool.

This made Gray guess that the arena would be either mountains or tundra.

As the pedistols rose all of us in the arena, I found Gray's first guess was right; The Cornucopia was in the middle of a huge, steep-sided valley, with towering, snow-swept mountains all around. I looked around at the other tributes. Brannock and Theta were on either side of me, each about four pedistols away. I couldn't see Yohan or Wren. I didn't have time to think about them as the countdown neared it's end.

 __7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The tributes all launched themselves of the pedistols and raced for the Cornucopia. Everything turned into chaos as we all scrambled to get what we could and get away to avoid getting killed. I didn't stop running for a moment as I swept up a rectangular black and blue pack and hoisted it up onto my shoulder. At the sound of crunching footsteps, I looked around to see my four allies running toward me.

Brannock was piggie-backing Wren; the fourteen-year-old had a large gash on her forehead and was out cold.

We climbed higher and higher into the mountains, Brannock and Yohan shifting Wren between them every time one of them needed a break.

It was as night fell that we found shelter for the night.

The cave was well hidden, the entrance barely visible beneath a pile of snow-covered rocks to the naked eye. Theta took a look at Wren's gash for her, and all of us huddled together for warmth. We were just about to fall asleep when the anthem thundered through the sky. Yohan and I scrambled to the cave entrance.

The faces flashed through the sky. Kern and Thalia, and then both tributes from Districts 3, 5, and 6. It ended with a final toll of the anthem, and the sky was dark again.

"Ten." Yohan said quietly. "Ten dead."

We both turned to look at each other.

"Come on, you two." said Theta. "Let's see what we have to work with."

We each rummaged through our packs, dumping the contents onto the cave floor.

Mine held two sleeping bags, a thick length of rope, an ice pick, and two bags of dried jerky.

Brannock's held similar contents.

Yohan's carried rope, two water bottles, four knives, a sleeping bag, and some dried powder. I supposed we'd find out what that was for later.

Theta's carried three more waterbottles, a bag of apples, and dried meat wrapped in paper.

Wren hadn't managed to grab anything before she got hit.

"So, what's our plan?" She asked.

None of us answered.

None of us had any answers.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, we decided to look for some food.

There were forests on the lower parts of the mountain, but we didn't go too far, fearing the career pack. Yohan turned out to have more skills with knives than I had anticipated. We had managed to down four rabbits, when a piercing scream cut through the woods, followed by the explosion of the canon.

That made nine left.

Yohan and I didn't say anything to each other as we continued on.

By the time we returned to the cave, we had bagged four more rabbits and several birds.

Several days passed without us being discovered.

By day six, it was down to us, Whytt, Zipporah, and the career pack.

On day seven, Zipporah, Swann, and the girl from 2 were dead. Our small group split up on that day. We didn't want it to come down to just us. I now had an axe and a spear in my possession, from the dead tributes. I was hiking alone in the trees when a cracking branch made me freeze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three shapes emerge from the brush. Whytt, Talon and Fir.

All eighteen, all at the peak of physical fitness.

"Well, well, well." Talon teased, holding an apple in his hand. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm surprised she made it this far." Fir commented. Whytt nodded.

"She's so pretty. Maybe we should show her a little mercy." Talon commented, and made to grasp my chin, I ducked away from his grip. His companions snickered.

"You hungry?" Talon asked, tossing the apple up and down. "I'll tell you what; we'll fight for it. Winner gets to see their next meal." He set the apple on a tree stump, and the three boys drew their weapons. I pulled forth my spear and stood ready. Fir charged first. I blocked his sword with my spear, then knocked it clean out of his hands. He only had a moment before I knocked him off his feet and drove the spear in his heart.

Talon was next to try.

I raised my axe just in time to block his.

The sound of clanging metal echoed down the mountain and our axes clashed.

Suddenly, he lundged forth andslammed the pommel of his axe into my face hard enough to throw me backwards, my nose now gushing blood. He raised his axe for the final blow, but he forgot about my axe. I put all my weight behind it, swinging the axe and taking off his right foot.

Talon howled as he fell.

I rolled over, snatched one of his knives, and drove it into his chest.

He gave one last choked cry before he fell silent for good.

I waited a few moments, before I stood up, wiped some of the blood from my face, and picked up the apple. Whytt was gone. He had baled after Talon was killed. "Thanks." I told Talon and Fir. I took a bite of the apple, then collected weapons and trudged off, leaving the bodies for the aiship to collect.

 

 

***

 

 

The Games ended when the dorment volcano in the arena erupted, enveloping everything in a sea of molten rock. I survived by climbing up onto a jutting spur of rock that stretched out from the side of the volcano, out of reach of the lava. It was when the eruption finally stopped that the ennouncer's voice rang through the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the winner of the Twentieth Annual Hunger Games."

The airship decended down, and I was flown out of the arena

 


End file.
